Niñeras
by Lady Nightmare thmda
Summary: <html><head></head>Nuestros amados superheroes son llamados para la mas dificil mision de su vida... cuidar de bebes mutantes! ¿Les ira bien con los chibi personajes de Hetalia? Tony x Steve Loki x Clint Thor x Bruce Natasha x Pepper Fury x Phil T por si acaso</html>
1. Chapter 1

Esperaban pacientes la llegada de Nick Fury, que los había citado ahí sin decirles porque. Tic tac; el sonido del reloj era lo que se escuchaba, hasta Coulson se estaba impacientando por el retraso de su novio.

-Phil, ¿no puedes decirnos tu qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Me estoy desesperando. – dijo Pepper mirando al agente.

-Lamentablemente no puedo, Fury me dijo que lo esperáramos aquí y que no les dijera nada de nada. – contesto apenado el castaño.

-Demonios. – opino Tony dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del capitán.

-Vamos, Coulson, ¿no nos vas a dar ni una pequeña pista? No le diremos nada a Fury. – dijo Natasha intentando sacarle información a Phil.

-Lo siento, agente Romanoff, pero no caeré en sus juegos. – en ese momento se abre la puerta y por ella entra un hombre alto y vestido de negro. Hablando del rey de Roma. O más bien, del director de SHIELD.

-Lamento el retraso, pero estaba ajustando los detalles de su nueva misión. – dijo colocando el sobre que traía en las manos encima de la mesa.

-Pajarito, despierta. – susurro Loki moviendo levemente a su novio, que tenía la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Ya que. – se levantó y acomodo bien. -¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunto mirando al del parche.

-La semana pasada descubrimos un laboratorio ilegal a las afueras de la ciudad. Mandamos a varios agentes a investigar y encontraron 11 niños con los que los científicos experimentaron, resulta que los habían sacado de una cabaña en la que estaban todos los niños del orfanato "Young Smile", y mientras la encargada informaba a la policía la desaparición de los pequeños, su orfanato exploto.

-¿Qué no estaban en él? – pregunto Thor confundido.

-No –contesto Coulson – habían tomado todas sus cosas y se quedaron en la cabaña mientras fumigaban el orfanato.

-Exactamente – dijo Nick – a los demás niños ya los tenemos en un lugar seguro, mientras reconstruyen "Young Smile", pero a los que sacamos del laboratorio… no sabemos exactamente las consecuencias de aquellos experimentos.

-Déjame ver si entendí – dijo Tony - quieres que cuidemos de los niños, ¿no?

-Sí, verán, los niños no pasan de los 9 años, y no solo ustedes los cuidaran, nosotros también. – anuncio Phil mientras le abría la puerta a la agente Hill que acababa de tocar.

-Sabes que no somos niñeras. – replico Stark.

-Vamos, Stark. Los pequeños necesitan de alguien que los cuide y no resulte tan dañado. – Dijo María abriendo el sobre que anteriormente había dejado su jefe - ¿Acaso le dirías que no a estos niños? – continuo sacando una fotos y dejándolas sobre la mesa, haciendo que los Vengadores se acercaran para ver las fotografías de los niños. Efectivamente, los niños no aparentaban más de 9 años la niña mayor, meses el menor. En total, eran 4 niñas y 5 niños, todos con una dulce y radiante sonrisa en su rostro; simplemente no podían resistirse a eso. Y pensando un poco lo que debieron haber pasado cuando los raptaron, esperaban que sus sonrisas no se hubieran borrado con el suceso, y, de ser así, ellos se encargarían de devolver aquel angelical gesto a sus rostros.

-Bien. – dijeron todos a coro.

-Explicare un poco más – comento Fury – nos separaremos por parejas, excepto la agente Hill que decidió trabajar sola, cada pareja tendrá un niño grande y uno chico.

-Entendido. – exclamó Thor.

-Perfecto, ustedes elegirán al niño grande que van a cuidar, y los menores se los entregará la directora del orfanato. Supongo que como compañero tomaran a su pareja, ¿no?– ante el asentimiento grupal María quitó 5 fotos y las guardo en el sobre. Después tomo una foto que Natasha iba a agarrar y le dijo –Lo siento, pero yo me quedare con el gatito.

-¿Gatito? – pregunto confundido Bruce.

-La directora de orfanato me dijo que duerme mucho y es muy quieto. – contesto sonriendo.

-Ok – musito un poco enojada Viuda -¿Te agrada esta niña, Pep? – la agente miró a su novia sosteniendo la fotografía de una niña de aproximadamente 7 años que tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes.

-Claro. – respondió tomando la foto.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te dijeron sobre este niño? – Stark miró la foto de un pequeño niño pelinegro de ojitos cafés de 6 años mientras formulaba su pregunta a Hill.

-Que es muy serio y le gusta la tecnología.

-¡Lo compro!

-No es una cosa, Tony. – regaño Steve a su novio.

-Lo sé, lo sé, honey. – dijo el castaño sonrojando al capitán.

-¿Crees que ella sea una buena niña? – Clint le enseño una fotografía de una niña de ojitos de color azul muy expresivos y un cabello corto rubio cenizo a su gigante de hielo.

-Supongo… y luce como de 8 años; no creo que nos de problemas. – contestó Loki.

Banner y Phil meditaron un poco antes de tomar las fotos que quedaban, una de un niño castaño y de ojos cafés que no aparentaba más de 5, la cual Bruce pasó a Thor; y la de una niña castaña ojiverde de 9 años, que Fury observó aun en la mano de su novio.

-Muy bien, ya terminamos la primera parte… iré a buscar a la señora Sunshine para decirle que ya puede traer a los bebes. – los demás se pusieron un poco nerviosos. Nunca habían tenido que cuidar niños, y menos unos pequeños, sin embargo algo en su corazón les decía que todo iría bien.


	2. Conociendo a los bebes

2

-¿Señora Sunshine? – pregunto Hill entrando a su habitación, donde se encontraban los niños y la directora del orfanato. Una pequeña ojiazul jugaba a armar un rompecabezas en el piso con otro niño ojirrojo, mientras un ojiverde y una castañita jugaban con unos peluches.

-Aquí. – Dijo una señora rubia ojigris ya mayor mientras se bajaba de una mecedora que había en la esquina -¿Aceptaron? – pregunto ilusionada caminando hacia la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto. – respondió mirando con ternura al niño que había escogido dormir cómodamente en la cama; en la cual otros seis niños miraban entretenidos la televisión.

-¡Que alegría! – exclamo Sunshine Watts abrazando más al pequeño bebe castaño que tenía en los brazos –Vengan, niños. – los pequeños que estaban viendo televisión hicieron pucheros para quedarse ahí, cosa que les fue concedida. – Bien, vuelvo al rato. – tomó la mano de un pequeño castaño de 3 años, quien a su vez tomo la mano de otra niñita peliceniza de 4 años.

María cargo a una bebe castaña de 1 año y agarro la manita de otro castañito de 2, para acompañar a Watts donde estaban los Vengadores.

Tocaron la puerta, la cual les abrió un nervioso Banner.

-Chicos, ella es la señora Sunshine Watts, la directora del orfanato "Young Smile". – explico Coulson.

-Muy bien, ellos son los bebitos que cuidaran. – Dijo Hill con ternura -¿Nos haría el favor de acomodarlos, señora Sunshine?

-Claro. – las recién llegadas dejaron en un sillón a los niños, los cuales miraban curiosos a los adultos que estaban a su alrededor.

-Con permiso, iré por los otros pequeños. – y nuevamente la trabajadora agente Hill salió a cumplir su deber XD.

-Primero que nada me gustaría darles las gracias… - dijo Watts, para luego agarrar al pequeño de 8 meses – me guiare por mis corazonadas, porque estoy segura de que al que yo le asigne un pequeño, lo sabrá cuidar muy bien. – se acercó a Clint y le entrego al bebé. – Su nombre es Xian Wang.

-P-pero… ¿cree que nosotros sepamos cuidar al bebé?

-Estoy segura – sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Barton y al pelinegro que lo tomaba de la mano – mis corazonadas no suelen fallar. – luego tomo al pequeño ojirrojo y Steve, al ver que estiraba los brazos cargando al niño, lo agarro y sentó en las piernas de Tony. – Él se llama Vladimir Bathory.

-Vlad. – replico el niño frunciendo el ceño.

-Suenas a vampiro, niño. – se rio Stark alborotándole el cabello.

-SOY un vampiro. – Explico poniendo uno de sus brazos enfrente de su cara, como si tuviera una capa -¿Lo ves?- le dijo al mayor mostrándole sus largos colmillos.

-Ya, Vlady. – La directora intento cargar a la pequeña peliceniza bielorrusa pero esta no se dejó –ok, Natasha, ve con quien tú quieras.

-Mira Nat, ya tienes una tocaya.- exclamo Clint pasándole el hongkonés al gigante de hielo.

-Lo sé –sonrió la rusa – hasta tiene rasgos soviéticos.

-De echo si, señorita, Natasha Arlovskaya es bielorrusa. Ve con quien tú quieras cariño. – la ojiazul miro a las parejas restantes con curiosidad, afino su olfato y salto encima de un distraído Coulson, pues logro oler dulces y chocolates en su bolsillo.

-"¡Dulces!" –pensó Arlovskaya.

-Bueno… parece que tengo una mini – tu, Romanoff. – dijo Phil sentando en sus piernas a la niña.

-Y por último, de las parejas restantes me gustaría que pase uno de ellos. – Thor y Natasha se acercaron a la Watts – Bien, ahora cierren los ojos y estiren los brazos. – confundidos, el rubio y la ojiverde obedecieron.

La rubia cargo a un bebito español muy sonriente y a una bebita mexicana de ojitos rojos. A Itzel la dejo en los brazos de Natasha y al Fernández en los brazos del portador del Mjölnir.

-Mña… - balbuceo la castañita acomodándose en el pecho de la espía.

-¿Papi? – pregunto Antonio viendo con sus ojitos esmeraldas al asgardiano.

-Oww… claro que sí, bebito. – se giró y camino un poco hacia Banner – Y él es tu mamá.

-¡Thor! – regaño Bruce sonrojado.

-¡Mami! – el español estiro sus bracitos en dirección al doctor, quien ante la carita inocente del niño lo tomo en brazos para cargarlo.

-¿Cómo se llama esta niña? – Romanoff se volvió a sentar al lado de su novia.

-Itzel Sánchez, y el niño se llama Antonio Fernández. – explico Sunshine.

-¿Son mexicanos? – Fury se animó a hablar.

-Itzel sí, pero Toñito es español. – continuo la ojigris, cuando de repente un fuerte ruido los sorprendió.

-¿¡Dónde está mi hermana!? – grito Pedro desde el pasillo.

-Pedro-kun, no creo que debería ir corriendo en una casa que no es nuestra. – si claro, Kiku, ¿desde cuándo el Hellcarrier es una casa?

-Tengo sueño… zzzz

-Pero Heracles, ¡llevas más de 10 horas durmiendo! – se oyó el grito sorprendido de la lituana.

-Déjalo, ¡de todas formas se ve tan kawaii! – aparte del grito, el sonido de un flash también se oyó. Como es de paparazzi la Herdevary.

-¡Por favor, regresemos, la señorita pelinegra se va enojar! – sollozó una ucraniana.

-¡Niños vuelvan!

-¡NOOOO! – los niños gritaron al unísono mientras se alejaban de María.

-¡Tía Sunshine!

-¡HERACLES, ESTAS DE COLOR AZUL!

-¡TIA SUNSHINE, HERACLES ESTA DE COLOR AZUL!

-¡BAJENME DE AQUÍ!

-¡Elizabetha!

-¡NIÑA, BAJATE DE AHÍ!

-¡NO PUEDOOOO!

-¡ ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HERMANA?!

-¡HERACLES, ¿DONDE ESTAS?!

-Aquí…

-¡NO TE VEO!

-¡QUIERO LECHE CON CHOCOLATE!

-¡NIÑOS, VENGAN AQUÍ!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Pues nos vamos a casa

_(Aparece una chica de estatura y complexión mediana con un disfraz de Catrina__**)**_** Hola, se que no me había presentado formalmente asi que lo hare ahora. Mi nombre esta aquí arriba, soy Nightmare aunque pueden llamarme solo Night. Esta historia ya la había publicado en amor yaoi, pero como ahora tengo una cuenta aquí pues la escribiré en los dos, aquí no publico tan seguido porque no quiero acostumbrar a alguien (ya que en amor yaoi tardo mucho en actualizar T.T). Pero en fin, si alguien se quiere adelantar puede buscar los siguientes capítulos en amor yaoi, la historia se llama igual y la publique con el nick de "Isabel Jones Williams". ¿Algun fan de Hetalia sabe porque? XD**

3

-"Okay, estos niños sí que están más locos que nosotros" – pensaron los Avengers sudando la gota gorda.

-¿Normalmente son así? – se atrevió a preguntar Coulson.

-Sí, pero nunca habían gritado así. – la señora Watts estaba muy preocupada; así que salió al pasillo acompañada de los demás, encontrándose con unos 5 niños corriendo para alejarse de María.

-¡Tía Sunshine! – los pequeños detuvieron su alocada carrera para ir con la dueña del orfanato.

-¿Dónde está Heracles? - pregunto la rubia en cuanto los niños la rodearon.

-Aquí estoy, Tía Sunshine, ¿Qué nadie me ve? – respondió una voz de niño, que se podía ubicar al lado de Kiku, donde aparentemente no había nadie.

-Tía, ¿no tienen leche aquí? ¿O una bola de estambre? Estoy aburrida. – Elizabetha parecía ajena a la preocupación de la ojigris por no encontrar al griego.

-Grrr… tía, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – extrañamente el mexicano estaba en el piso con una pose de perro a punto de atacar.

-¿Ella es tu hermana? – pregunto Pepper acercando a la pequeña bebita al ojirrojo.

-¡Itzy! – levantándose del piso Pedro se acercó a la pelirroja que dejo a la niña con cuidado en sus brazos.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA!

-Kiku, ¿qué te…? – Victoria no termino la pregunta que todos estaban pensando al ver que… -¡HERACLES, ESTAS DE COLOR ROJO!

-Jo, vamos… - gruño Karpusi, pero luego vio sus manos que se veían rojo escarlata -¡TIA SUNSHINE!

-¿A-alguna idea? – pregunto Hill llegando con ellos.

-Tal vez sea por… ustedes saben, no sabemos que paso ahí… -dijo Fury.

-Yo… creo que lo que deberías hacer es enfocarte en tu color natural… - opino Yekaterina.

-Lo intentare… - y segundos después se pudo ver a un pequeñito de 4 años con su cabello castaño un poco largo y sus expresivos ojos verdes mirando a la húngara que era su amiga tirada en el piso jugando con una bola de estambre rojo cual gatito doméstico.

(********)

-Wow… ¿puedo? – pregunto Pedro a Natasha señalando la pistola que tenía en su cinturón.

-No.

-Hmp- hizo un puchero y luego camino hacia Thor -¿Puedo? – volvió a preguntar esta vez señalando el Mjölnir. El rubio sonrió y luego coloco su martillo delicadamente en el piso, el castañito intento con todas sus fuerzas pero nada, no consiguió levantarlo ni un centímetro. - ¡Maldita chatarra! Creo que mejor me quedo con el chipote chillón del Chapulín Colorado. –suspirando se sentó en las piernas de Banner.

-Tranquilo, nadie más que él logra levantarlo. – exclamo el doctor intentando confortarlo.

Estaban de nuevo en la sala del Hellcarrier, los niños ya se encontraban con sus nuevas niñeras y la señora Sunshine les daba las últimas indicaciones.

-Suelen ser muy juguetones y tercos a la hora de dormir, generalmente leerles un cuento o cantarles suele hacer que se duerman… excepto con Vlady, el duerme casi todo el día y está despierto en la noche, al contrario que Heracles, el duerme en promedio de 16 a 20 horas diarias.

-No hay problema, generalmente yo también duermo en el día y no en la noche… y en ocasiones ni siquiera duermo. – sonrió Stark.

-Ok, escuchen bien, esta es una de las más importantes indicaciones: NO LES DEN MAS DE 4 DULCES AL DIA.

-¡Entendido!

-Otra cosa importante, NADA DE COMIDA CHATARRA. – demonios, ¿existía otra comida aparte de esa? Habría que preguntarle a Banner, Pepper y Steve.

-Y, NO LES CUENTEN NINGUNA HISTORIA DE TERROR NI LOS DEJEN VER PELICULAS DE ESE MODO. – adiós historias de Fury en baby doll.

Después de otra hora de instrucciones los Vengadores tomaron a los niños que debían cuidar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos (ya en tierra obviamente). Fueron a la Torre Avenger y pasaron una muy linda tarde jugando timbiriche… jajaja, esa mi yo me la creo, fueron a comer a un centro comercial hasta que recordaron: "¿Cuál es la definición de comida sana?"


End file.
